


Meet Cute

by Littleniffler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Muggle - Fandom, Regulus black/James Potter - Fandom, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Fandom
Genre: Gay James Potter, Gay Sirius Black, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Top James Potter, Top Remus Lupin, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleniffler/pseuds/Littleniffler
Summary: Regulus runs into James's life.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Regulus Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I will be back with longer stories soon.

"Hurry up, Reggie! I want to get the shopping done before it gets too busy.” Both Sirius and Regulus arrive at the shop. “Ugh. It’s so busy,” says Sirius. Regulus sighs and rolls his eyes at Sirius's statement.

“Look, give me the list and I will get started, or do you want to do this together?”

“Let’s just work together and get this over with.” Said, Sirius.

Sirius starts to look at the list to figure the best way to tackle this, while Regulus looks around admiring the scene when he hears loud laughing at the doors and whips his head around to see where the noise is coming from. Regulus freezes. He can’t pull his eyes away as he watches two gorgeous men walk in laughing and having a great time together.

“Ok, Reg let's head towards the deli to pick up some meats. Earth to Regulus. Hello, come on. What is wrong with you?”

Regulus clears his throat. “Nothing I was thinking about something. Right, um I just remembered I need to pick up something on this side of the store I’ll be right back, Siri.”

“Reg you are already leaving me. You no-good piece of Sh**.” Regulus laughs and walks in the opposite direction. While Sirius carries on with the shopping cursing to himself.

“Lazy git I should only buy things I like since he doesn’t want to help.”

Regulus P.O.V.

Regulus turns the corner of the aisle and spots the two men. “Wow, wow, wow so hot.” as Regulus follows them around the store.

Regulus watches one of the men more intently than the other. Not watching where he was walking and runs right into a lady and her basket. “SMACK!” “Watch where you going young man,” said the grumpy lady. This causes one of the men to take notice and look at the commotion. “I’m very sorry ma’am,” Regulus said. “You should be.” Regulus looks up to see the hottie watching his interaction with the lady and chuckles as he continues to shop. Regulus drops his head in hands with embarrassment, sighing heavily. “great now I look like a total idiot.” Regulus sighs again and decides to find Sirius.

James P.O.V.

Come on Re. We need to stock up for the party. I’ll get the things we need on this side of the store and you do the other and we will meet in the middle. “SMACK!” “Watch where you going young man.” “I’m very sorry ma’am.” “You should be.” “Wow, now he can run into me anytime,” James says to himself while looking at the younger guy and chuckling at the situation.

Sirius P.O.V.

“So many people hear you can’t even walk around freely. I hate grocery shopping. Sirius grumbles under his breath while turning down an aisle and looking at his list. “SMACK!”

“Oh sorry. I was not paying attention are you ok.” Sirius looks up ready to tell someone off and he stops immediately Sirius stares and tries to force out something that sounds intelligent. “Handsome” Sirius closes his eyes and shakes his head trying to clear his mind. The man chuckles lightly. “Yes, you are. Hello, I’m Remus. I didn’t mean to run into you are you ok.  
“I have found the love of my life. Look how beautiful this man is. How is he real?” Remus looking at Sirius. “Umm, hello are you ok?” said Remus. “I-I am thank you.” Sirius clears his throat. My name is Sirius, nice to bump into you. Very, very nice.” Sirius says with the biggest grin on his face.

Remus P.O.V.

“Where is the…”SMACK!” “Oh sorry. I was not paying attention are you ok.” Remus smiles at the other man. “Oh, he is so pretty look at those eyes and his hair.” “Handsome,” said the other man. Chuckling “Yes you are. Hello, I’m Remus. I didn’t mean to run into you are you ok?” He is just staring at me with those eyes. If he doesn’t stop I will combust. “Umm, hello are you ok?”

“Yes, I’ll live. It’s Sirius, nice to meet you.” Both men's eyes meet and they can’t stop smiling at each other. “Uhh, listen I hope this is not too forward, but my mate and I are throwing a party tonight at our flat and I would love for you to come.” Sirius clears his throat. “You just met me and you want to invite me into your personal space. What if I’m some wacko or something?” says Sirius. “Hmmmmm. Remus looking Sirius up and down. “I’ll take my chances. If it makes you feel better about feel free to bring someone with you. This is my address and my number." Remus handing over a small piece of paper. "I hope you use both.” Remus gives Sirius a soft smile and a wink and walks away. Leaving Sirius looking shocked.

____________________________________________________________

“Hey, Siri!, Siri Let’s go” Regulus running up to Sirius. “Wait, what’s wrong Reggie are you ok?” Regulus rolls his eyes. “No, I just made a complete ass of myself in front of the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Sirius laughs “What did you do?” Sighing Regulus. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. Can we just go?” Sirius chuckling. “Yeah, sure little bro. We have been invited to what seems like the party of the year tonight. So brush all this embarrassment away and let’s have fun tonight. Regulus smiles at Sirius. Yeah, ok let’s do this.”

“So, who is this party for?”

“Remus.”

Regulus cuts his eyes at Sirius. “Right, am I suppose to know who Remus is?”

“Oh, Reggie he is the man I will marry and have kids with.”

Regulus laughing “You are total bottom energy. You do realize you can never have kids?”

“It doesn’t matter he will be mine. He is so hot I just want to scream.”

“Well, please don’t, and please don’t put out on the first night.” Said Regulus.

“I make no promises,” says Sirius. Regulus rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Now, are you ready to talk about what happened at the shop?”

“I looked like a complete idiot.”

“Well, how is that different from any other day?”

“Shut up, will you. I was checking out this guy in the store and walked right into this grumpy ladies basket right in front of him. I just stood there getting scolded from this lady while he watched and laughed. I was so humiliated I just turned and practically ran back to you so we could leave.”

Sirius is bent over with laugher. “Don’t worry about it, little bro. We will find you, someone, tonight. We can’t all run into our future husband at the shop and live happily ever after like Remus and me.”

“Oh please you don’t even know his surname and you are already marrying him. He could be some kind of creep that is just trying to get laid, you idiot.”

“Well, we will see tonight. Won’t we?” Sirius said.

____________________________________________________________

“This is the place, little bro. Try to have fun even if you don’t meet anyone tonight just relax and let go. Fuck off whatever happened earlier today.” Said Sirius patting Regulus on his back with the biggest grin on his face.

They enter the flat and it is wall to wall people in one confined space. Music blaring, the smell of weed and alcohol filled the air.

“This is going to be so great. Hey, should we make a secret escape word if we need to leave immediately?” Asked Sirius.

“Yes, by the looks of this place I think that is wise. How about GETTING ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”

“First I said word not paragraph and second stop freaking out we haven’t even walked in. The word will be ‘star’ ok?”

“Yeah, sure whatever.”

As soon as they step into the party Remus sees both Sirius and Regulus, he beelines right for them.

“Hey, I’m glad you made it. I was hoping you would.” Said Remus.

Regulus is staring at Remus in shock with wide eyes. “No, no, no this can’t be happening. That is "gorgeous shop guys" friend. What if he is here.”

“Oh, Hey I could never turn down a night to party with such a handsome bloke,” Sirius says with a smirk on his face. While Remus chuckles and shakes his head at Sirius.

“This is my brother Reggie. Well, Regulus.”

“Nice to meet you Regulus. Let me get you guys a drink. I’ll be right back” said Remus.

“Sirius.” Deep frustration in his eyes.

“What, Reg? We are not leaving already we barely stepped in the flat.”

“Remus is the gorgeous guy at the shop friend. I saw them walk in together and I followed them. What if "gorgeous guy" is here. This is the worst day of my life starting all over again.”

“Just enjoy yourself. He might not even be here.” Regulus starts to look around but he hasn’t spotted James yet.

“Yeah, you're right.”

“Now, chill here comes Remus.” Sirius turns to smile at Remus as he walks back to the guys.

“Here you go, guys. So, Sirius would you like to dance with me? If that is ok with you Regulus I don’t want to pull him away from you.” Said Remus.

“No, it's fine. Have fun you two. Not too much fun.”

Sirius gives him a glare and Remus chuckles. “No worries. I don’t move that fast.” Said Remus.

Regulus is left alone sipping on his drink and swaying to the music. He wonders will Sirius notice if he slips out. He pulls out his phone to check the time and messages when…

“Would you like to dance? I promise no shopping baskets will be in the way.”

Regulus Lifts his head and freezes before slowly turning around to meet eye to eye with "gorgeous guy". Regulus mouth drops open and eyes widen. James looks at him and chuckles lightly.

“Are you ok?”

Regulus just shakes his head still with his mouth gaped wide open. He immediately thinks about how much of an idiot he looks and clears his throat and closes his mouth. With a slight shake of his head.

“Wh- How? Sorry. Ummm, Hello.”

“Hello, Cutie.”

“Cutie? How are you here right now?”

“Well, this is my flat.” James smiles and looks Regulus up and down.

“Oh.” with a small chuckle. “I was invited by my brother, who was invited by Remus. He said this was his flat so I’m guessing you are flatmates?”

“Yes, and best mates. Your brother must be a "beautiful guy"?” Regulus gives James questions look with a raised eyebrow. James chuckles at the look. “Remus has been talking about all afternoon. They met at the shop and seem to hit it off.”

“Yes, Sirius has been talking about Remus nonstop also. It is a bit annoying. But I like to see him happy.”

“So my offer on this dance still stands cutie.”

Regulus smiles. "I’ll dance with you if you tell me one thing.”  
“What is that?” James smirks.

“What is your name?”

A Loud belting laugh escapes James. “Oh, no I'm so bad at this flirting thing. Well, my name is James. And you are?”

“I’m Regulus.” James gives him a raised brow.

“Well, Regulus would you like to dance with me?”

“Yes.”

Sirius P.O.V.

Looks like little bro pulled someone after all.” Remus looks over in the direction Sirius is pointing.

“Oh, That's my best mate James. He was at the shop with me earlier today.”

“That hottie? wow look at my bro go”

Sirius turns to look back at Remus who has stopped dancing and giving Sirius a suspicious look.

“Hottie?”

Sirius laughs. “No, no, no that’s the name Reggie gave the guy he falls for. He was so embarrassed we ended up leaving the shop because buy our items. He has been sulking all day about it. Oh, and Remus.”

“Yes.”

“I’m here with the hotties guy in the room.” Sirius smiles at Remus.

Remus chuckles. “I was thinking the same thing when I look at you. I’m happy I ran into you today.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the grammar is off on this story a bit. Stay tuned for longer stories.
> 
> Should I continue on with this story and make it a mini series?


End file.
